Restoration of a Soul
by tropicana-e
Summary: "There's no other choice, Scott. We're the only chance they have." Jean and Cyclops get a glimpse of mutant treatment outside of the U.S.
1. Chapter 1

**Restoration of a Soul**

Jean beamed at Scott as they made their way to Professor Xavier's office and he squeezed her hand. She'd been waiting for this opportunity for a while. Ever since news broke about the recent genocide of mutants in North Africa, she'd been begging Hank to start taking in remaining mutants who had managed to escape, and to perhaps even attempt a rescue mission with the X-men to liberate African mutants. Hank had been more than willing to accept any mutant in need of aid into the institute, but he had told Jean more than once that this was not necessarily going to be the case with the refugees from Africa, especially with the Professor still in a comatose state. But Jean was set in her mind, and in no way would he refuse an attempt to open his doors to those who had no one and nowhere to turn to.

"I'll do what I can." He had said.

And now they were here. Beast had recovered six young mutants, ranging from ages seven to nineteen, who had been forced into one of the first of many NonHuman Protection Camps in Nigeria. Jean had been waiting eagerly to meet them for hours, since Hank had called from the airport, and now they were about to. Scott willingly volunteered his assistance as well, seeing how excited Jean was about helping. Seeing the two coming from down the hallway, Hank could not help but grin.

"Are they here?" Jean asked.

"Yes, Jean, and very excited to be given a tour," He chuckled, "You may introduce yourself if you like." He said, gesturing to the Professor's office, where the new students were waiting. She squealed before kissing Scott on his cheek and leaving quickly. They both watched after her, and Hank's smile faded as he turned back to the younger male.

"Scott, may I have a word?" He asked lowly. Scott grew concerned as he followed the blue mutant further down the massive hallway so no one would hear their discussion. "As much as I hate to say this, I'm afraid I'm growing concerned about some of the older mutants' transitioning to the institute."

"I don't understand?" Scott said, stepping alongside him. Hank came to an eventual stop and kept his gaze downcast for what seemed like an eternity.

"You see, Scott," he began lowly, "The facility that these mutants were rescued from was in fact a Labor Camp under the guise of a center for the correction of juvenile delinquents. But in addition to enforced labor, the Nigerian government used certain camps to experiment with mutant reeducation."

"Reeducation…"

"Yes." He responded, "It's a combination of certain torture methods and hypnosis. They use it to 'reprogram' the minds of young mutants while they're still fragile, you see."

"Reprogram them for what?"

"That's just it, it could be anything. They may train them hatred for mutants, self hatred, they may dehumanize them and devoid them of any emotions, even use the more dangerous ones and train them to track down and kill other mutants." His low voice became more and more anxious, but the doctor composed himself before he was noticed. Scott crossed his arms, sighing at his oncoming headache.

"Brainwashing kids." Scott could go right then and blast the bastards behind the Nigerian military who were responsible. "So you think they might've already gotten to the older ones?"

"We can only hope that isn't the case." Hank answered as honestly as he could. "You see our dilemma, though—"

"Yes, Hank I do." Cyclops sighed. "But that doesn't mean that we shouldn't at least give them a chance."

"Of course it doesn't. But never the less, I am responsible for the safety of every student present, please understand."

"I do. Anything you need me to do, I'm here to help."

"I thank you for that, Scott." Hank said through a strained grin. They both stood now in an increasingly tense silence, neither sure of what to say.

"When are you going to talk to Jean?" Scott asked, looking back to where they had left her earlier. He could hear Beast exhale deeply before he turned back to him.

"Naturally, I'd like to put it off as long as I can." Scott nodded, knowingly. The conversation would not go smoothly with her. "This evening I suppose." He said. Scott grinned at the silent "but" that hung in the air and patted Hank on his massive shoulder.

"You know, Hank, if you need a mediator or anything… I'd be glad to talk to her with you."

"Oh, thank heavens!" Beast breathed out. Scott laughed and excused himself, leaving Hank to his own business. It was a nice day outside. He'd have to enjoy it while he could.

break

"You can't be serious. A _danger_ to students? That's ridiculous!"

"Honey, maybe—"

"No, Scott!" Jean snapped at Cyclops' attempted mediation. "Who are you trying to convince, Hank? Who could they _possibly_ be a danger to?"

"Jean, please understand—"

"What do you want me to understand, Hank? That you'll take in these kids just to throw them out the second they don't fit in?"

"I cannot compromise the safety of anyone in this school, Jean, not only the other students, but the staff as well. That includes you, Scott and me. We have no idea what these children are capable of! We have no idea what they've experienced in these camps—they might not be ready for interaction with other children!"

"Really, and what if they're not, Hank," Jean interrupted again, "Are you going to ship them off to an… asylum for unstable mutants? Where will you send them?"

"I will be sure that they are placed in a reputable place that knows how to handle these sorts of situations!"

"They're not stray dogs, Hank!" Jean stood and was yelling by now, making Scott's headache grow even more, "You can't just drop them off in a kennel when they're not what you expected!"

"Jean, I am sorry you feel this way." Beast sighed, "But I am acting head of this institute…"

"And that might've been the worst decision Professor Xavier made."

"_Jean._" Scott stopped her, knowing from Hank's reaction that the words at cut him deeply.

"If you remove these kids, and uproot them from maybe the only place they'll ever be where people have actually _cared_ about them and their wellbeing," She started lowly, "You will shatter any chance they'll ever have at emotional or psychological stability. Do what you want. I refuse to have anything to do with it."

They both sat silently as she exited his office area, slamming the door behind her.

"Sorry, Hank." Scott sighed, running a hand through his hair. He watched as the doctor stood and silently walked to the door.

"Forgive me, Scott." Hank replied, holding it open for him, "But I can't be." Cyclops stood, feeling the guilt beginning to surge through him, and exited quietly.

**TBC**

-"Loving yourself is healing the world."


	2. Chapter 2

**Restoration of a Soul**

Scott kept an eye on Jean the entire time he put away his throw pillows. They actually belonged to both of them, and it was usually a group effort, but she hadn't moved or said a word since she had come in earlier that evening. He'd expected her to talk herself hoarse about her experience with the new students and how she couldn't wait for the following day to spend more time with them. In fact, he had mentally prepared himself for a late night of gabbing because he happened to be very interested himself.

"You're pretty quiet." He pointed out, pulling back the sheets. She didn't answer; she didn't even look up when he spoke. "Jean?"

"Yes, Scott?"

"Is something the matter? You haven't said anything all day." Silence. "It's almost ten, my ears should be ringing by now." He chuckled. Jean still remained silent, however, and his humor subsided. "Did something happen today?" He finally asked. "Something with the kids?" He hated pushing her, but also knew that she'd never admit anything unless he scooted her along to a point.

"No." She answered. She glanced at him and knew that her answer wasn't good enough. "Yes," she exhaled. "I don't know." She repositioned herself at the foot of the bed, laying herself out so that her feet were on her pillow.

"Tell me. Try to explain." He soothed, he could tell when she was stressed, even when she tried to hide it behind short responses and avoidance of eye contact. She sat there for a long while, but Scott remained patient and sat beside her. He tried to relax her further by gently massaging her calf.

"It's different once it's in your face, I guess." She finally answered. Cyclops sighed, that was enough explanation for him.

"You think Hank might've been right?"

"No. Absolutely not. He couldn't be anymore wrong."

"Well, whatever happened today _obviously_ has you unglued, Jean. Maybe it's just a little too much for you to handle right now."

"It isn't too much for me to handle, Scott. _Don't_ insult me." She snapped, repositioning herself so that she was now sitting cross legged at the foot of the bed.

"Then maybe I should come with you tomorrow."

"I don't need your supervision, either!" She stood and was now yelling. "Why are you talking to me like I'm a child?" He opened his mouth to answer, but she cut him off before he could speak, "Don't tell me you believe that absurdity Hank was saying!"

"I didn't say that, Jean."

"But you meant it! I know you meant it!"

"No, I didn't. But since you brought it up, I think the very least you could've done was heard him out!" Scott's voice was now elevated as well.

"He was telling us that he'd throw them out! You want me to listen to that?"

"That isn't what he said, Jean. And did it never once enter your mind that Hank has dealt with government issues like this before? And that he knows more about this more than you or me? You don't think he might at least have an _idea_ of what he's talking about?"

"Do you want to know _what_ I think, Scott? I think that if you agreed with Hank, which you obviously do over your fiancée, you could've at least said it then."

"You didn't give me a chance to!" Scott stood across the bed from her. "You didn't give me _or_ Hank a chance to say _anything_! There's no reasoning with you!"

"I can't believe you just said that." She said lowly. Scott watched as she found a robe and slung it on before heading towards the door.

"Where are you going?"

"Nowhere. Don't follow me."

"Jean."

"Don't stay up, either." She said before slamming the door shut behind her. She didn't mean for his trying to help her turn into an argument, but she was glad it did. There wasn't any way she would've been able to stay any longer without crying in front of Scott. Not because of the words exchanged between them, harsh as they were. But because of the day's previous events.

She had needed several moments to herself during the day to shed sudden tears of hurt and confusion. Confusion as to why the children jumped at loud or sudden noises. Hurt from seeing them eat their lunches as if they hadn't seen food in years, and confusion as to why they were all sick for hours afterward. Confusion as to why none of them knew the meaning of the words'playing' or 'fun'. Hurt from them still not knowing even after she explained.

Confusion as to how they didn't know what the beds or toilets were when they were showed their rooms. Hurt when she checked on them an hour later, and saw that all but one had huddled together and slept on the floor.

When she finally did make it outside she was shaking and sobbing both to the point where they were out of her control. Scott had been right. Today had been too much for her to handle. But tomorrow she would be under control. She wouldn't cry. She'd give them the looking after they needed, and not abandon them like Hank wanted so easily to do.

Tomorrow she could handle.


End file.
